The Hands of Time
by sylverwolf666
Summary: larry dies, but sally face makes a deal with a specter to bring him back. true to myth love conquers all. (better summary inside)


Summary: The events of Larry's death pan out with one small difference, Sally Face has fallen in love with Larry. So when he wishes for a change of fate, a specter of death appears with the promise of reviving Larry if Sally freed the residents from the darkness residing in Addison Apartments. After, the specter offers the ghost nabbers a deal...immortality in return for defending the world from the darkness.

Chapter one:

Stopped Clocks and a Deal with the Devil

Sally's pov

I looked down at my phone reading Larry's texts in disbelief. I call him and wait for his voice to sound. It never does. In a state of panic I run out the door and all the way to Addison Apartments. i hardly feel the rain pelting down around me. My weight crashes through the front doors as I skid to a halt at the elevator and impatiently wait for it to take me to Larry's basement room. Once the doors have opened i'm off once again, I burst into his apartment. Lisa isn't around, she must be fixing something around the apartments or with my father. I can't see Larry or hear his music, my thoughts jump to the tree house. I run to the back door and hope i'm not too late. I pull the door open and race to the tree house that Larry showed me so long ago.

As I approach the ladder I see something white pinned to it. It's a note from Larry. no...NO! I was too late. Shakily I grab the note and stuff it in my pocket for later. I climb the ladder even though I know what i'll see. The image is one that will be forever burned in my mind. There was Larry splayed out almost like he was asleep, yet I knew better.

SF:" Larry..Larry please! I'm sorry. I should have gotten here sooner. I should have stopped this!. I...I should have told you that i loved you...no, that i love you. I love you Larry face please come back to me."

I leaned over him and hardly noticed the pill bottle roll out of his hand. All I can think of is that this isn't how it was supposed to end. Larry isn't supposed to die! The demon has gone one step too far and i'm shaking. Partly from grief but mostly from the pure fury coursing through me. There are reasons people stopped messing with my friends, especially Larry. Everyone knew that I wouldn't stand by and allow my best friend to be hurt in any way, even as small as I am. I stand up to call Todd, I intended on telling him to bring the guitar but was stopped short by a tall figure manifesting by the trap door.

Apparition: "Hello Sal fisher."

SF: "Who are you? Are you with the demon?!"

Apparition: "No I am not with the demon. I am a dealer in death and right now I own the one thing you need more than anything. I hold the key to you bringing Larry Johnson back from the dead."

My eyes widen at the knowledge that this figure could bring back Larry. I find myself torn between belief and disbelief, ghosts and demons are one thing but an apparition who claims to be able to bring people back from the dead? That's a whole new level of weird, even for me.

SF: "How? I mean he's dead and you'd have to be like a god to bring him back"

Apparition: "Sal I am a god. The god of the underworld, keeper of souls to be exact. Your demon is stealing lives from good people and intends to use you to take the rest. Whatever you do don't listen to the apparition of Addison after you defeat the endless one. He is more tainted than any one being in this apartment complex."

SF: "Why are you helping me? You collect the souls of the dead, shouldn't the happenings here benefit you?"

Apparition: "In any other case it would but as I said the demon takes the souls from the living, traps them here then absorbs them slowly. The dead are his energy whereas the dead are my charges. It is not the natural order of things and it must end. If giving back one boys life, after it was taken too soon, will fix that then this is what I will do."

SF: "So this is for your own gain."

Apparition: "Yes and no. I wouldn't have been able to manifest here if your love for him was anything less than true. Now on to other matters. If I am to bring him back you have to defeat the endless one. Without his hold I can take the souls to the underworld and from there I can return Larry to the living."

SF: "Anything for Larry."

Apparition: "Good now take this."

SF: "My guitar? But how?"

Apparition; "You'll need it to take down the endless one. A spirit will come to you soon and release Larry from his prison so he may help you from the other side. You will have to act fast. Or else the souls of Larry and all the others trapped in here will be taken where even I cannot reach them."

SF: "Where is the endless one?"

Apparition: "In Addison's room. Work quickly Sal Fisher, time is nearly out. Oh and don't let Todd come here tonight, or at least don't leave him alone. Your very lives depend on it."

I closed my eye as a bright light filled the room and the figure disappeared. Almost at once the room changed again and I saw someone I knew.

SF: "Rosenberg? Are you the soul here to free Larry?"

Rosenberg: "Yes Sally Face. You will need help from the other side to succeed in the terrible mission set upon your young shoulders."

SF: "What will happen to you once the endless one is gone?".

Rosenberg: We will be free...finally

Larry's pov

It seemed like I had been trapped in the tree house for years. I saw the pain Sally went through at seeing my body. Regret flashed through my being but it was much too late. I sat against the wall and watched over and over as Sally Face begged me to not leave him. telling me that he loved me. I knew that i had caused his pain and i didn't deserve his love no matter how much I wished I did. That was one thing the demon got right. I wasn't worth loving. My father left me, my mother married my best friends father and I happened to be in love with said best friend. Yet I knew that when the time came Sally would leave too. With the demon in my head this was the only escape of the fear I would be left alone by the one I loved the most...again. Suddenly the vision of Sally crying over my body was replaced with Rosenberg. She told me to wake up and help Sally Face win against the endless one. At the sound of his name I started. My nightmare was just that. I was not bound to the tree house and i gladly joined Sally on the rooftop.

SF: "Larry! You're here! LARRY! HOW COULD YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! What were you thinking?"

I could see the pain in his eye and it was even worse than reliving the moment in the tree house.

L: "Sally Face. I'm sorry but there are more pressing matters. We can talk later."

SF: "Your right. Let's go the sooner this is done the sooner you'll be back."

I looked at him in confusion I had no idea he had made a deal with death to ensure I got a second chance at the life the demon took.


End file.
